The Animal Cruelty Squad (A.C.S.)
The Animal Cruelty Squad, or else in short called A.C.S., is a faction of villains, determined to kill the animals, which some of them had backstory with some of the villains. The society is a fictional group, appearing in the villains wars, most likely, in Heroes vs. Villains and Non-Disney Heroes vs. Villains War. Members Heroes Vs Villains War Members in the Alliance *Cruella DeVille **Jasper and Horace Badun *Madame Medusa **Brutus and Nero **Mr. Snoops *Bill Sykes **Roscoe and Desoto *Percival C. McLeach **Joanna *Alameda Slim **The Willie Brothers **Junior **Rico **Mr. Wesley *Amos Slade **Chief **Copper **Steele *Clayton **Clayton's Men **Black Forest Wolves **The Wolf (Make Mine Music) **The Wolf (The Sword In The Stone) *Edgar *Mr. Winkie **The Weasels *Sabor *Ronno *Lumpjaw *Aunt Pristine Figg **Mr. Lickboot **Ferdinard **Dr. J. "Sweetface" Applecheek *The Colonel **Soldiers *Dr. Greed **Henchmen ***Platini ***The Manager ***Unknown Corporate Manager **Snake *Mr. Jones **Angry Mob Background Characters *Dr. Pretorius *Amos Slade's Former Partner Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Members in the Alliance *Aunt Pristine Figg **Mr. Lickboot **Ferdinard **Dr. J. "Sweetface" Applecheek **Captain Kiddie *Dr. Greed **Henchmen *The Colonel **Soldiers *Cortez **Warriors *Darla Dimple **Max *Mr. Jones **Angry Mob *The Dogs Heroes Vs Villains War Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Gallery: Heroes Vs Villains War .]] Main Members: Tumblr liuplycl241qctpr4o1 400.png|Cruella DeVille (ormer lieutenant, leader of the Animal Cruelty Squad, and chief lieutenant of Grimhilde's alliance, defeated in the car chase along with Jasper and Horace Badun, fate unknown after first war) Madame Medusa.jpg|Madam Medusa (Woman with a heart of stone, Former partner and associate, abandoned the faction, along with Edgar, after Cruella's downfall, joined forces with Darla Dimple and Mr. Winkie by the end of the first war) Figg2.png|Aunt Pristine Figg (Greedy businesswoman, Former partner and associate, killed in the resulting crash with Sykes, during the van's chase) Mr. Lickboot.png|Mr. Lickboot (Cunning lawyer, Former partner of Aunt Pristine Figg, killed in the resulting crash with Sykes, during the Van's Chase) Tumblr l8n3u2de9C1qdq3ajo1 500.jpg|Edgar (Cunning Butler, former partner, abandoned the faction, along with Madam Medusa, after Cruella's downfall, joined forces with Darla Dimple and Mr. Winkie by the end of the first war) Disney Villain Sykes.jpg|Bill Sykes (Loan Shark, and Former Member of the faction, killed in the resulting crash with Aunt Pristine Figg and Mr. Lickboot, during the van's chase) 384999 1266958980037 full.jpg|Percival C. McLeach (Australian poacher, former member of the faction, arrested by Cobra Bubbles after the battle on the outskirts of Castle Grimhilde, imprisoned for the rest of the first war) Disneyclayton.jpg|Clayton (English poacher, former member of the faction, slain in a more gruesome manner by a Triceratops in battle on the outskirts of Castle Grimhilde, soul ended up in Tartarus, along with many other villains and heroes respectively) Alameda Slim.png|Alameda Slim (American poacher and former member of the faction, casted into an abyss world by Greed's remote control in battle at Greed's mansion) Dr. greed.jpg|Dr. Greed (CEO of Mix Max Factory, former member of the faction, casted into an abyss world by Greed's remote control in battle at Greed's mansion) Amos.jpg|Amos Slade (American poacher, former member, abandoned faction after Cruella's defeat, still focused on killing Snitter, responsible for murdering his partner, reformed after his near assassination attempt by the Grand Duke of Owls, went to live on Patch of Heaven's ranch after refusing to kill Snitter) Mr. Jones.jpg|Mr. Jones (Drunk farmer, former member of the faction, after his previous humiliations in retaking the Patch of Heaven's ranch, Mr. Jones blowed up a windmill, outside the ranch, during the third battle at Patch of Heavens, in a final act of redemption, commiting suicide in the process) Mr. Winkie.jpg|Mr. Winkie (Minor mobster, and former member of the faction, abandoned the faction after the team's defeat, joined forces with Madam Medusa, Edgar, and Darla Dimple by the end of the first war) 558968 1286987238451 full.jpg|The Colonel (Colonel of the U.S. cavalrymen, secret member and unofficial deputy of the faction on the behalf of Frollo's Alliance, reassigned by Ratcliffe to invade the Native Lands, turned against him, after the revealation of Ratcliffe's true nature, reformed and departed to lands unknown) Assistants/Henchmen/Minions: 101d-18.jpg|Horace and Jasper Badun (Henchmen of Cruella DeVille, crashed with Cruella in the Van's Chase, fate unknown after first war) Brutus and Nero.jpg|Brutus and Nero (Pet-sidekicks of Madam Medusa, fate unknown after first war) Mr Snoops.jpg|Mr. Snoops (Partner of Madam Medusa, fate unknown after first war) Dr. j. Sweetface. Applecheek.jpg|Dr. J. "Sweetface" Applecheek (Henchman of Aunt Pristine Figg, slipped into a rapid waterfall, never to be seen again) Ferdinand.png|Ferdinard (Pet-sidekick of Aunt Pristine Figg, most likely slain by the crash accident, with Sykes) Roscoe-and-DeSoto-disney-villains-985047 768 432.jpg|Roscoe and Desoto (Dobermans of Sykes, slain by Balto, Tom, and Jerry respectively) Joanna.jpg|Joanna (Pet-sidekick of Percival C. McLeach, fate unknown after McLeach's imprisonment) The Hunter's Dogs.jpg|McLeach's Hunting Dogs (Pack of dogs, controlled by McLeach, and later by Amos Slade, most slain by the wilderness heroes) The Dog (Watership Down).jpg|The Dog (Watership Down) (Elite hound dog of McLeach's pack, fate unknown, after McLeach's defeat) Dogs (Plague Dogs).png|Dogs (Plague Dogs) (Elite hunting dogs of Amos Slade, fate unknown after initial appearance) Willie Brothers.jpg|The Willie Brothers (Nephews of Alameda Slim, defeated, and possibly, slain in the battle of Greed's Mansion) Junior.jpg|Junior (Slim's steed, fate unknown after Slim's death) Rico.png|Rico (Poacher and Corrupt Sheriff under the employ of Alameda Slim, knocked out by Spirit, fate unknown after First War, during Battle at Greed's mansion) Dr. Greed's Henchmen.jpg|Dr. Greed's Henchmen (Loyal henchmen of Dr. Greed, fell into a bottomless abyss world, along with their master, in the battle at Greed's Mansion) Powertool.jpg|Powertool (Robot Minion of Dr. Greed, destroyed by Maggie) Clayton men.jpg|Clayton's Men (Henchmen of Clayton, most slain or left, during the battles on the outskirts of Castle Grimhilde) Snipes Tarzan.jpg|Snipes (Henchman of Clayton, fate unknown after his master's death) German Poacher (The Legend of Tarzan).jpg|German Poacher (The Legend of Tarzan) (Henchman of Clayton, most likely slain, during the battles on the outskirts of Castle Grimhilde) German Poacher's Hunters.png|German Poacher's Hunters (Group of hunters, working with the German Poacher and Clayton respectively, most likely slain, during the battles on the outskirts of Castle Grimhilde) Black Forest Wolves.jpg|Black Forest Wolves (A group of wolves, controlled by Clayton, fate unknown after initial battle) ImagesCAHFXDKB.jpg|The Wolf (Make Mine Music) (Wolf Beast, under the control of Clayton, defeated by Littlefoot and his friends, fate unknown after first war) The Wolf (The Sword in Stone).png|The Wolf (The Sword In The Stone) (Wolf Beast, controlled by Clayton, defeated by Littlefoot and his friends, fate unknown after first war) 1sabor.gif|Sabor (Beast, controlled by Clayton and McLeach, slain by Big Wig) Ronno Disney.jpg|Ronno (Stag, controlled by Clayton and McLeach, defeated by Cera, fate unknown after first war) Lumpjaw.jpg|Lumpjaw (Massive Bear, controlled by Clayton and McLeach, slipped in a rapid waterfall, during battle on the outskirts of Castle Grimhilde, never to be seen again) Chief (F.a.t.H).jpg|Chief (Hound Dog of Amos Slade, wounded severly after an encounter with Snitter, left to relax at the Patch of Heaven ranch, along with his master) Copper.jpg|Copper (Hound Dog of Amos Slade, former rival of Snitter, stood up to Snitter and Rowf's side to stop his master from shooting them, after the dogs saved Slade's life, left to relax at the Patch of Heaven ranch, along with his master) STEELEfrountpage.jpg|Steele (Hound Dog of Amos Slade, devoured by the Tyrannosaurus Rex) Furets.png|Winkie's Weasels (A group of animal villains, devoted to Mr. Winkie) Angry Mob (The Animal Farm).jpg|Jones' Angry Mob (Buddies of Mr. Jones, most slain or left in the battles of Greed's mansion and Patch of Heaven's respectively) The Colonel's Soldiers.jpg|The Colonel's Soldiers (Cavalrymen serving the Colonel, reformed and departed to lands unknown) Dr. Greed's Henchmen: Minion of Dr. Greed 1.png|The Manager (Henchman of Dr. Greed, fell into an abyss world, along with his master, during the Battle at Greed's Mansion) Minion of Dr. Greed 2.png|Platini (Henchman of Dr. Greed, fell into an abyss world, along with his master, during the Battle at Greed's Mansion) Unknown Corporate Manager (The Fearless Four).jpg|Dr. Greed's Unknown Corporate Manager (Henchman of Dr. Greed, fell into an abyss world, along with his master, during the Battle at Greed's Mansion) Dr. Greed's Snake.jpg|Dr. Greed's Snake (Former Pet-Sidekick of Dr. Greed, fell into an abyss world, along with his master, during the Battle at Greed's Mansion) Outside Members: Dr. Preterius.jpg|Dr. Pretorius (Colleague of Dr. Greed, and close friend of Cruella De Ville, featured only prior to the events of the war) Unknown Poacher (The Plague Dogs).jpg|Slade's Partner (Amos Slade's former friend, featured only prior to the events of the war) Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Factions Category:Team Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:The Animal Cruelty Squad (A.C.S.) Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Animal Killers Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:The Animal Cruelty Squad (A.C.S.) in Prequel vs Sequel Villains